To Understand
by PKlovesDW
Summary: When Ron could accept Draco wasn't going to leave Harry. One-Shot! HP/DM and RW/HG. By DW.


**A/N: **Another One-Shot. Made for: The Anything You Wanna Write Competition - Audition Week.

**Summary: **When Ron could accept Draco wasn't going to leave Harry. One-Shot! HP/DM and RW/HG. By DW.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine, but J.K.'s. I'm not even British!

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, Ron. That had been years ago!"<p>

"Yes, and I'm still scarred for life," Ron replied to Harry sourly.

Harry snorted, just like Hermione and Draco. "Oh, Ron, come off of it. It was in our Hogwarts years! And it didn't take long for you and Lavender Brown to brake up."

"Yeah, but still."

"Then you shouldn't have dated her, Weasley," said Draco with a smirk.

Ron scowled at him, making Draco's smirk widen. "Tell me again, Harry, why did you take him with you?"

Harry shook his head, exasperated. "You know that for years! And it's not going to change. Something you already know."

Ron sulked, not liking the fact that Harry dated Draco Malfoy and were going to be bonded that year. "Yeah, well, I still won't like it any better."

"Oh, hush, Ron. Do you see Harry objecting about us?" asked Hermione.

That shut Ron up. Hermione shook her head with a fond smile. "Come on, let's dine."

They all stood up and walked to the dining room, leaving the living room behind. They took their seats, and Hermione served them their food, making them all smile appreciatively.

"Well, bon appetite," Hermione said, raising her glass with water, no wine, since she was five months pregnant.

The others raised their glasses too, before they started to eat and chat about their Hogwarts days, providing for enough amusement so there was no need for insults. Although occasionally there were some rather snide comments, but overall not really insulting ones. They moved back to the living room, where more wine was served.

Hermione yawned and stood up. "Harry, Draco, thank you for coming. I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you two later."

Harry and Draco nodded and waved, before she closed the door behind her, walking upstairs, giving Harry a meaningful look.

"Well, er, I should probably go upstairs too, to see if Hermione needs my help."

He stood up, but Harry put a hand on his arm, pushing him down a bit. "Not yet, Ron. Not yet. We still have to talk."

"About what?" Ron asked, puzzled as to what could be wrong.

"About why you're so against us, so against Draco."

Ron snorted. "I think it's pretty obvious. It's because he's Malfoy. What other reason should there be?"

Draco scowled and Harry cocked his head to his side. "I get that, Ron. But _why._ What has he done to you since we started a relationship? Only insults, but you insult him too. And his mother saved me. Can't you let go of old grudges? It was years ago!"

Ron sighed. "How would you think I'd react? You're dating the person who was your enemy in Hogwarts!"

"Exactly! He _was_ my enemy. I forgave him, and you should too, Ron. He was only an annoying git, he did not do much worse," said Harry patiently, wanting this to settle once and for all.

"No, Harry, I can not. Maybe it would help if he didn't insult me every time he sees me. Maybe my opinion might sway, then. But now he doesn't give me any reason to." He pulled a hand through his hair, wanting Harry to understand. He might accept that git, if only he was being nicer. Maybe then he would actually think he deserved his friend.

"You think Draco doesn't deserve me," Harry said bluntly, knowing he hit the nail on its head.

"Of course. Why should he? How could you possibly put up with him? All he does is insult. How can you stand it?"

Draco was about to vehemently object, but a look from Harry shut him up. "You say he's insulting? I say he does that so he doesn't look vulnerable. The way his eyes soften as I look into them, the way his stance relaxes when he sees me, the way he practically glows when I'm home again, the way his hair shines when we're talking. I see everything what you see in Hermione, Ron. Is that a crime?"

Both Draco and Ron were silent. Draco pondering over the things Harry said about him, Ron pondering over everything Harry said. He _did_see all of the things in Hermione. Especially now, when she was pregnant, making her glow and her hair shine. When Harry said it like that, it looked foolish to still have those grudges. Not that he would like Malfoy any better, but he could manage to accept him. He gave a slight nod, signalling that he could understand why Harry picked Malfoy and what he saw in him.

Harry gave him a crooked smile and clapped him on the back. "I knew you would understand."

Ron nodded and poured them some wine. They toasted, before they drank it, putting the glasses down. Draco covered a yawn, and Harry's eyes kept drooping, before he stood up. "Ron, thank you for letting us visit, but we need to go home now. Draco, are you coming?"

Draco nodded and stood up, standing next to Harry. "Thanks, Weasley."

Ron nodded. "You're welcome, Malfoy, Harry. I'll see you both later." He opened the door for them and waved at them, when they Apparated.

He closed the door behind him, switching off the lights and walking upstairs. He put on his pyjamas, before he laid down next to his wife, watching her sleep. Yes, he could accept Malfoy in time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The End!


End file.
